memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Klingons: Game Operation Manual
| format = softcover | published = 1987 | publisher = FASA | pages = 80 | ISBN = }} Description ::"And though I had slain a thousand foes less one, ::The thousandth knife found my liver; ::The thousandth enemy said to me, ::Now you shall die,'' ::''Now none shall know. ::And the fool, looking down, believed this, ::Not seeing, above his shoulders, the naked stars, ::Each one remembering." :It is an ancient Klingon belief – the naked stars remember acts of courage performed under them. Find out why in ''The Klingons.'' :A must for players and gamemasters alike, this updated second edition contains two books. The ''Game Operations Manual presents the truth about the Klingon Empire for the gamemaster and Klingon player characters. Included are character generation rules, equipment guidelines, the Empire's political and economic structure, Klingon philosophy, and much, much more.'' :The second book, the ''Star Fleet Intelligence Manual, includes all the information that Star Fleet knows about the Klingon Empire. Compiled from intelligence agents' reports, interrogation, and analysis of captured Klingon equipment, this manual is Star Fleet Intelligence Command's latest briefing on the Federation's most dangerous foe.'' References Characters :Kevinn Pavel Chekov • Garth of Izar • E. A. Jacoby • Kadar • Kag'dan • Kagga • Kagran epetai-D'kariv • Kahless epetai-Riskadh • Kamato • Kamtav epetai-Javvic • Kang • Karamark vestai-Treth • Karhammur • Karvan • Kassa • Kassam • Keth epetai-Rivaki • Kiltarc zantai-Neygebh • James T. Kirk • Kkorhetza • Koloth • Komex • Konj • Kor • Korob • Kruge • Maltz • David Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Milvi epetai-Javvik • Gary Mitchell • Randolph Morrow • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Sylvia • Trelane • Nyota Uhura • Valkris Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • • • ( ) • ( ) • • • L'Sattak • Millie Sue • • • Locations :Aval • Axanar • Cordensia • Darbva • Darbva Defense Complex • Deathstrike Base • Delta Cyanna • Delta Khinah II • Delta Orcus • Distanda • Gamma Demetrius • Demon's Rift • Genesis Planet • H'Renn • Jaaketh • Kahless City • Kannaga • Kantos • Kargenth • Kaskall • Khal City • Kinza D'elma • K'Kaarr • K'Korran • Klingon Neutral Zone • Klinzhai • Kobek • Kodal • Kolm-an • Kostner • Lothos • Mastocal • Mera Zine • Mustaka • New Khal City • Northguard Naval Base • Organia • Organian Treaty Zone • Phillo'tok V • Quadrant Alpha • Quadrant Beta • Quadrant Delta • Quadrant Gamma • Rebonet system • Selta Avastam • Sheridan's World • Sigma Kinna • Silvi • Sinnawa Lotos • Southwatch • Starbase 10 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 20 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 27 • Taamar • Takta • T'Dakka V • Vero • Villiam III • Vulcan (planet) • Zonar Races and cultures :Kinshaya • Klingon (Imperial Race, Klingon/Human fusion, Klingon/Romulan fusion) Axanarian • Human • Jaak • Khinahni • Organian • Orion • Preserver (race) • Romulan States and organizations :Crescent Islanders • Gorn Alliance • Havrk line • Imperial Council • Imperial Hands • Imperial Intelligence • Imperial Klingon Star Academy • Imperial Klingon States • Imperial Marines • Klingon Diplomatic Corps • Klingon Empire • Klingon Imperial Navy • Northern Empire • Orion Colonies • Romulan Star Empire • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Other references :agonizer • agonizer booth • Assault of Nozseca VIII • Attack of Convoy Y-162 • Battle of Andromeda • Battle of Argelius • Battle of Genmarx • Battle of GR-1 • Battle of Janni IV • Battle of Kolm-an • Battle of Lea • Battle of Lyclydun • Battle of Rudgur III • Battle of Sinbad IV • Battle of Thranstor • Black Fleet • chlortheragen • cloaking device • Debacle at Giso • Demon War • dilithium • disruptor • emperor • fal-tor-pan • First Battle of Axanar • First Klingon-Romulan Treaty • First Klingon/Romulan War • Four Years War • Genesis Device • hypothermia capsule • klingonaase • klin zha • komerex zha • laser scalpel • lev'ek • Operation Argus Redoubt • Organian Peace Treaty • organic suture • pocket scrambler • Second Battle of Axanar • Second Klingon-Romulan Treaty • Third Klingon-Romulan Treaty • Treaty of Axanar • universal translator • Zhal Sta Category:RPG books Category:1987 productions and publications